1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a calibrating method, and more particularly, to a calibrating method for calibrating measured distance of a measured object measured by a distance-measuring device according to ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A distance-measuring device emits detecting light toward a measured object, and receives reflecting light generated by the measured object reflecting the detecting light. The distance-measuring device calculates the distance between the measured object and the distance-measuring device according to variation of an imaging location of the reflecting light. However, when the distance-measuring device senses the reflecting light from the measured object, the distance-measuring device is affected by background light and a flicker phenomenon (for instance, flicker of a fluorescent lamp caused by frequency of an AC power supply) at the same time. Hence, the distance-measuring device calculates an incorrect measured distance because of the above-mentioned effect. Moreover, since the locations of the components of the distance-measuring device may shift or rotate due to assembly error during fabrication, accuracy of the measured distance obtained by the distance-measuring device is further deteriorated, causing a great inconvenience.